


revenge

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Body Horror, Other, Oviposition, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: "Revenge isn't effective if it's quick or obvious Shockwave I thought you would understand that after all you spent decades convincing everyone around you that you enjoyed their company and friendships."





	revenge

**Author's Note:**

> A very belated Merry Christmas to kitkaters - who asked for Shockwave/Blurr body horror, and then gave me full reign to go off the rails into dark stuff. I hope you like it!
> 
> It's set after the end of TFA, but with a decidedly AU take on what happened to Blurr.

Half a cycle passes before anyone comes to Shockwave. The restraints holding him secure against a wall doesn't even creak in all of that time, threatening to damage his servos long before he begins to free himself.

Wherever he is, it's an effective prison: his comms are jammed, turning up that telltale static when he scans the frequencies. He can't elongate his limbs without the restraints getting in the way. He can't even use the architecture of his cell to give him a hint as to who has him: it isn't the glass prisons the Autobots favor, nor the dour cells the Decepticons have in their brigs. It's sized appropriately for his frame, and rounded so it lacks corners, but that only narrows it down to any one of a thousand alien species.

The mystery only deepens when Blurr appears in front of him: a slight distortion in his optical sensors before he sees who it is standing in front of him.

Blurr has his hands on his hips, his head slightly tilted.

"You're alive?" Shockwave asks, curious as to whether this is a hallucination or a similar trick used by his captors to make him doubt his senses - not that it would explain why Blurr's changed his paintjob from his customary blue to a matte black with neon blue highlights.

"Yes I am no thanks to you hello Shockwave I would say it's good to see you except that it isn't."

"How?" If Blurr is as forthcoming as he usually is with his responses, he'll explain the Where? and Why? as well - but that presumes that Blurr will stick to behavioral patterns that he performed around Longarm, not Shockwave.

Blurr smirks. Not unusual, when Blurr's feeling confident and willing to show it, but this has a new edge of sadism to it.

"The Masters revived me you see Shockwave you might be interested in hearing that my dash across the galaxy actually was beneficial to me it caught the attention of the Masters now I know you'd like to hear the details of how precisely they revived me but you can't have them."

Blurr's coming closer by millimeters as he speaks, a subtle effect that Shockwave only catches when he shifts his head to look at Blurr from a new angle. It's unnerving.

"Instead you can have this Shockwave the Masters picked you up because I asked for it and we're going to talk about revenge."

"I'd wondered why that was missing," Shockwave says. "How did they break your loyalty to the Autobots?" Do they intend the same for him?

"Shockwave you're not going to escape and you're not going to meet the Masters either you're here for _me."_

"Ah," Shockwave says. At this point Blurr has touched his chest with a clawed fingertip. "How long do I have to live?"

"Revenge isn't effective if it's quick or obvious Shockwave I thought you would understand that after all you spent decades convincing everyone around you that you enjoyed their company and friendships."

"I thought you would understand that I needed my cover to be effective," Shockwave says. Blurr's finger has begun to tap against the Decepticon brand, faster and faster as he talks.

"Well it hurt! Shockwave I know you're not an idiot why aren't you afraid of me? You're completely restrained and cut off from any possible help I've clearly changed and become far more dangerous than I used to be and I want revenge against you and yet you talk about your death without even a flicker of any kind of reaction did you turn off your emotional centers what is this?"

"My emotional centers are in perfect working order," Shockwave assures him, resisting the urge to laugh. Is this how Blurr usually socializes? Without the threats it would be almost charming how quickly he demands explanations. No wonder he was so lonely when Longarm first met him!

"Then why aren't you afraid Shockwave?"

"What am I to be afraid of?" Shockwave asks. "If I'm not going to die, then I have to assume you're going to torture me. Go ahead."

"I don't like this," Blurr hisses, and instantly he's across the room, pacing as he talks. "Maybe your self-preservation routines are defective or your sense of pain or you know something about a rescue I don't know about maybe you've met the Masters that might explain why you're capable of treating your frame as if it's made of some substance other than metal I hope you know you're going to explain that to me - "

"Blurr," Shockwave says, and he has his attention instantly. "I've been prepared for summary humiliation and execution for the last several centuries. Honestly, it's a relief to suffer at your hands - whatever you do, it will be far more interesting than whatever tedium Ultra Magnus would have carried out."

"It can't be that simple are you serious Shockwave wait have you been suicidal for that long?"

"No," Shockwave says. "I live for Lord Megatron, with complete understanding of what my fate will be if I'm captured."

"Oh and we know how that turned out how does it feel to be on the run again with Cybertron even better equipped to destroy Decepticons?"

"I'll tell you when I'm freed from here," Shockwave assures him, in no hurry to give away any hints about what Megatron intends to do with his new chance to rebuild.

"Right of course never then anyways I'm tired of this subject let's talk about my revenge because I want you to suffer Shockwave and if I can't make you suffer like I did I can do something close to it and that means we need to start with something nice so hold still you'll like this a lot."

"I'll - what?"

Blurr's touching his chest again, then sliding his claws down his torso, smirking as he rubs at the color separation on Shockwave's frame.

Shockwave wordlessly retracts his interfacing panels when Blurr's claws get there, almost disbelieving that Blurr might think a forced interface would distress him.

"Oh very good!" Blurr smiles at him, for a moment so like his old self when receiving a compliment that Shockwave could wish for those old days, when he'd had Blurr wrapped around his fingers. The image vanishes as Blurr presses a claw into his valve, then a second, delicately spreading his valve and pressing deeper.

"Your spike can't be that large," Shockwave says with a faint air of disbelief: Blurr's fingers keep spreading wider and wider, finding the limits of what his valve can take without force.

"Why Shockwave! You're right! My spike certainly isn't large enough to damage your delicate little valve fortunately for you I do have something _else_ that will if I don't properly prepare you."

Curiosity has always burned bright in Shockwave than pleasure - he cranes his neck forward so he can properly study Blurr's frame, attempting to figure out what he's talking about. His legs? An arm? Unfortunately the wheels would have to go, for Blurr to fit a leg into his valve, and even then the size wouldn't quite line up: Decepticons are built on a massive scale.

A hand closes around one of his antlers and his helm is jerked down, and Blurr stares into his optic.

"I see I'm going to have to teach you about patience in the berth Shockwave for pit's sake focus on what I'm doing."

"I'm not in a berth."

His antler is twisted hard enough to make him gasp in pain and Blurr taps a claw to his optic before he lets go, stepping back.

On the floor is a little puddle of lubricants, proof that Shockwave's systems recognize pleasure - even if he isn't focused on it.

"Correct you're in my prison and you're going to suffer because of me Shockwave I hope you understand that I'm not here to satisfy your curiosity or make you feel good everything I do is so you get to feel the way I did when you killed me understand?"

"Yes," Shockwave says, as there's no harm in that. And he is curious to see what Blurr's planning.

Blurr's optics blaze as he smirks, and the blue highlights decorating his frame begin to glow ever more brightly as strips of black extend from his frame: tentacles.

What have these aliens _done_ to him?

The tentacles wind together, then push into his valve. They're oddly warm, rippling against his nodes and making his charge build - he can't help it, it's too curious a sensation to ignore, and he wants to know how deep they'll go - they're pressing against the limits of his valve, pressure almost pain as they finally reach the gate leading into his gestation chamber.

"Open up," Blurr orders, and he's closer than Shockwave realized, standing against his thighs and now touching his torso, tracing with his claws - "Open up Shockwave let me in I want to have all of you."

Of course Shockwave obeys, triggering that long-dormant command that opens that gate.

"I doubt we're compatible," Shockwave says as the tentacles rush into him. "So what - aahn - what are you going to do?"

"We are now," Blurr says, and he grins up at him with too-bright optics. He's moved to mount one of Shockwave's legs, rutting his valve againts the edge of Shockwave's thigh. "We are I hope you know where this is going now you can't be that dense mmm you're going to enjoy this part next Shockwave - "

_Offspring?_

Blurr can't be serious - 

But the tentacles are moving and _filling_ him with a rush of warm liquid, so much that his torso bulges, so much that he begins to leak around the tentacles, so much that Blurr laughs and bends down - while still rutting his thigh - to lick up the excess with glossae that are far too long and barbed now, he hadn't had those features back when he was - alive - 

Focus is the first to go as overload hits, and there must be something in the fluid because he overloads a second time, then a third, frame jerking spasmodically in his restraints, and he can't do anything but stare at Blurr as he moans and finally drops into the relief of shut-down.

//

("He'll be a marvelous breeder don't worry Master as long as I get to let him raise a clutch and get attached to our offspring he'll be unable to leave us I did the research I know how dependent Decepticons get towards sparklings especially their own and by the time he realizes what I've done to him we can take them away and train them that's all I want.")


End file.
